Prime Suspect
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: Sequel to Prime Target: As the school's new headmaster, L must protect his family and the students from terrorists who have taken over Wammy's House. Rated M for blood, language, violence, sexuality, and rape.
1. Prologue

~Prime Suspect~ Minyadagniriel

Prologue

Please note: If you have not read the story 'Prime Target' I would like to suggest you start with that, otherwise you will be lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the police scrambled to their positions, waiting for their orders…_

_L stood alongside the helicopter holding the police chief's cell phone, gritting his teeth as he listened to the terrorist's instructions._

"_One billion per kid, no exceptions! If the monetary demand is not met I will execute one student every hour…on the hour. No police are to enter the school, if I see any on surveillance; I will kill one kid for every cop inside. You have forty eight hours to deliver or I will terminate all of the hostages at once." The phone went dead._

_L let the phone fall away from his ear and he glanced at the digital clock on the front, 9:43pm... seventeen minutes until the first hostage would be killed. He pushed the phone back into the chief's hand; his anger was almost at the boiling point. _

_A black Chevrolet pulled up to the chopper, his wife Rachel, daughter Lakota, son Gabe, and Mello climbed out of the passenger and back seat. They joined L at the front of the police line.  
_

"_Fill us in," Mello demanded._

"_There's no time," L said sternly, "We have less than fifteen minutes. We need to figure out a way to stop them from killing the first hostage."_

"_What? Hostages?!" Rachel panicked._

"_Yes, I'm afraid we've estimated eighty four students and six tutors, so we need to gather ninety billion dollars before 10pm…and it's impossible for us to accomplish in so little time," L said, frustration in his voice._

_9:54 pm…_

"_The ransom is far greater than Wammy's fortune," Gabe implied._

_L chewed on his thumb, "I'm aware. We have to figure-_

_But he was interrupted by a loudspeaker, one that sent messages all throughout the campus. The police, L and his family, and everyone around fell silent…so to listen to the voice of the terrorist leader, "It is now three minutes to ten o'clock and we've not seen a sign of receiving our ransom. Therefore we have selected our first hostage."_

_L listened carefully, he could hear a bit of scuffling in the background of the speaker system. Somebody was struggling, judging by the high pitched wailing; it was definitely a woman. There was a touch of yelling and a few thumps… students and by the sound of it, they were crying, then the speaker went dead for a moment. As soon as the sound continued, a lot of shouting was heard…masculine voices, definitely the terrorists screaming for the kids to be quiet. _

_The leader spoke again, "For our audience outside, please state your name…"_

_At first there was no response but a small feminine voice followed up, "My…n-name is Eve…Crisonan…"_

_Lakota gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. It was Kat's friend! She wanted to cry out and scream at the top of her lungs, but her mother had stopped her. Rachel wrapped her arms around Lakota and pulled her into a hug, but she continued to listen to the speaker. _

"_Eve, can you tell our friends outside what I'm doing right now?" the terrorist asked, a horrible gentleness in his voice._

_It was obvious that Eve was crying, she stuttered, her voice cracked, "Y-you're holding…a… gun to m-my head…"_

"_Why are you crying Eve?"_

"…_Because…I don't want to die…" she stammered, "I don't want…to die…" _

"_Now then Eve, we're going to have a little countdown, okay?"_

"_N-no…please!"_

"_The school headmaster has failed to hold up his end of the bargain, so we're going to count to ten."_

_Eve sputtered inaudible words and begged and pleaded…_

"_Shall we begin? One…"_

"_No!"_

"_Two…"_

_Lakota buried her face into her mother's chest._

"_Three…"_

"_Please! Don't do this!" Eve screamed._

"_Four…"_

_It was the longest ten seconds of L's life._

"_Five…"_

_Mello looked to L, both men for once were unsure of what to do._

"_Six…"_

_Lakota fell to her knees, taking Rachel with her._

"_Seven…"_

"_Oh god…please don't!"_

"_Eight…"_

_Rachel held her sobbing daughter tightly and covered her ears._

"_Nine…"_

_Eve screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_Ten..."_

_A loud shot was heard over the speaker system…then silence…_

_To be continued…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hello again my friends, I've developed a new plot for L and his family. Please tell me your thoughts on this prologue and I'll get the first real chapter up as soon as I can. Happy Reading!_


	2. Chapter 1

~Prime Suspect~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 1: Little Pranker

"L! Your son replaced the sugar with salt again!" Rachel yelled to the upstairs bedroom.

One floor up, L was getting himself ready to take Zach to school. He could hear Rachel shouting up the steps and he smacked his forehead. Boy that kid was the polar opposite of how his first three children behaved at that age.

Zach had recently turned seven and was in attendance at Wammy's for nearly two and a half years. He lived at home with Rachel and L, a dorm wasn't required since the family lived on campus. His grades were pretty high but his behavior in class was not so good…pulling practical jokes got him sent to the office a lot.

"L! Did you hear me?"

"Yes dear," L shouted out his bedroom door.

"Good, because he's your son before nine a.m!"

L laughed and continued to type on his computer. He was sending a response to another one of Near's emails. There were times when he needed some advice about cases, other than that he was doing just fine on his own. After finishing the letter he turned off the monitor and got up from his seat, time to fetch Zach for school. He left his room and wandered down the hallway to his son's bedroom.

When he first entered, the room was empty…but that was normal for a morning. L stepped in front of the closet and began counting…

"Three…two…one…"

As expected, a little boy with a nerf gun leapt out of the closet and began shooting little sponge arrows at him. L caught all six of them and let them drop to the floor and he rushed in to pick up Zach, whom started struggling until his father flipped him upside down and carried him out into the hallway.

"Don't drop me daddy!" Zach shouted.

"Why would I drop you?" L teased, "If I did that, you wouldn't be able to go to school."

"Drop me, drop me!"

"No…"

He carried his son downstairs and joined Rachel in the kitchen.

"L! I wish you wouldn't carry him down the stairs like that…" Rachel said and looked at her son who was still dangling from his father's grip upside down, "…and you young man, I don't want you swapping the salt and sugar anymore."

"How do you know it was me?" Zach spouted, trying to free himself from his father.

"I'm your mother, I know everything. Why do you insist on giving us a hard time every morning?"

Zach replied, "I thought you knew everything…"

L had to hold back a laugh; Rachel was giving him a dirty look. He plopped his son down on the floor, "Alright kiddo, get your butt ready for class and we'll leave together."

"Awe…I don't wanna go!" Zach whined.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Out on the campus grounds, a music class was in session, led by Gabe. He was sitting on the grass with twelve students before him, teaching them about the mechanics of an acoustic guitar.

"Now, can anyone point out the frets on the guitar?"

The youngsters were silent at first, but one of the little girls crawled forward at pointed to the bars on the neck of the guitar.

"Very good Miranda," Gabe said, "Can anyone tell me the purpose of the frets?"

Three students raised their hands.

"How about…Jason," Gabe gestured to a boy in the back.

Jason dropped his hand and answered, "Pushing a string to a fret determines the vibration length and the resulting pitch."

"Good, I see everyone has been practicing in their dorms. So, let's get started, did everyone bring their instrument?"

All the kids excitedly began pulling open their guitar cases.

Gabe waited patiently for the students and he handed out two different types of music, regular sheet music and tablature, "Let's start with tuning and then we're going to practice together."

As he helped a few of his students to adjust their tuning knobs, Gabe noticed his father and little brother approaching. His dad must be heading in to work and taking Zach to first period.

Zach let go of L's hand and ran over to Gabe, "Gabe!"

"Hey little bro!" Gabe had put his guitar aside and instructed the students, "You kids keep tuning and talk quietly amongst yourselves; I'll be back in a few minutes." He hoisted his little brother on his back and walked towards his father.

"Guess what Gabe? I ate a bug this morning!" Zach said happily.

"Oh, was mom cooking again?" he smirked.

L shook his head, "Very funny…"

"So, did you need something dad?" Gabe asked while shooing his little brother's hands away from his eyes. Zach was attempting to play peek-a-boo using his brother's face.

"Yes, I was hoping you wouldn't mind looking after your brother tonight so your mother and I can go out."

"Sure, what time you leaving?"

"We have reservations at six."

"Okay. Well then…" Gabe turned to look at his students, "I'd better get back to teaching, my kids are getting rowdy." He let Zach slide down his back, "I'll see you later tonight little man…"

L took his youngest son's hand, "Thanks Gabe, see you when we both get home."

"Bye Gabe!" Zach shouted and he trotted alongside L towards the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Music class was forced to end early because of rain. Gabe didn't bother with continuing class indoors. The kids appreciated the early dismissal and made their promises to him about practicing in their off time.

He was on his way to the music department to drop off the borrowed tablature and was going to see himself into the cafeteria for an early lunch. The hallways were empty; all students were in some class or another. Gabe flipped through some of the sheets as he walked, trying to find some easy parts for his students to practice when he meant with them again next week. This also meant that he was paying attention to where he was going until it was too late. He bumped into someone who had their back turned to him and they dropped everything they were holding.

Gabe also lost his armful of sheet music in the process but he saw who it was he bumped into.

It was Karissa Sarin, one of Kat's closest friends. Karissa played a role in helping to close the 'Lyricist' murder case seven years ago. Since then, he only saw her in passing.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I walking," Gabe said apologetically.

"It's all right, no harm, no foul," she said.

They both knelt down to the floor to gather their papers. Gabe caught a glimpse of her documents, "So, you're a history teacher now?" He picked up the paper and handed it to her.

"Well, tutor. I haven't asked the headmaster about full time work yet. I don't think he'll hire me for that, judging by my past career choice…"

"Nah, dad's not one to judge a person by their past. You should ask about it Karissa."

"Maybe."

"Do it, I promise he won't be a hard ass," Gabe chuckled.

She finished gathering all of her things and climbed to her feet, fixing her clothes in the process, "Well, I better hurry; I have to be back in the tutoring lab at 11:30. Thanks for helping me clean up here."

"You're welcome, sorry I bumped you." He scratched his head.

She laughed, "You know when you crouch like that and scratch your head you resemble your father?"

"Oh…um…" he stuttered, "Heh…"

"Bye bye Gabe…" she said and turned to go in the other direction. He watched as she went around the corner of the hall. She was very pleasant to look at from the back as she was the front, easy on the eyes. Her dark brown hair, the curve of her hip, her tan colored skin…a lovely specimen with mixed heritage, strange how he didn't notice her before…and in that sense.

---------------------------------------------------

Six hours later…

Gabe waited in the living room with Zachary.

L and Rachel were just about to leave and left Gabe some instructions such as bedtime for Zach and no sugar…the usual parent lecture.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not _that_ horrendous when it comes to babysitting."

"I know…but you know how Zach is when he eats too many sweets and doesn't go to bed on time. Just make sure he's asleep by nine," Rachel said.

"Awe…mom that's too early!" Zach complained.

"You need to be in bed early otherwise you'll be cranky tomorrow."

"But mom…"

"No buts, bed at nine."

Trying to be cute, Zachary began rolling on the floor. L finally came down the stairs and it was interesting because he was wearing something other than his traditional blue jeans and white shirt. He had on black slacks, a red sweater and a black leather jacket; the ensemble complimented the black and silver dress Rachel wore.

"Are you ready to go?" L asked Rachel.

"Yes, I was just leaving my orders with Gabe," she said.

"Good, let's get going before we miss our table."

L held open the front door for Rachel and the two of them exited the house. Gabe locked up behind them and settled himself in the living room.

"Gabe, can we watch a movie?" Zach asked.

"Sure little man, what movie you want to watch?"

"Jurassic Park!"

"Okay…"

Gabe dragged himself off the couch and to the television stand. He pulled open the cupboard doors and dug through the piles of dvds. He found the film and popped it into the player.

For two hours Zachary was able to sit still, Jurassic Park was his favorite movie after all. He did beg for popcorn after a while, which Gabe didn't object…he was kind of hungry anyways.

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I'm not going out on that dance floor with you."

"You're such a party pooper L," Rachel pouted, "We're out to have a good time and you just want to stay at the table?"

"You know for a fact that I lack dancing skills," he said.

"It wouldn't kill you to try…nobody's going to laugh."

"No, I'm content here…"

Rachel sighed, she really wanted to dance but dancing alone on a romantic date…well…it just wasn't romantic. L was too shy to get up for some fast music and she knew it. She took a bite of her desert, a slice of key lime pie and vanilla ice cream.

L felt a little guilty. He looked at his wife and noticed her heart sinking…well maybe he could afford to spend more time out mingling with people and occasionally making a fool of himself.

"Rachel put her fork down, "I'll be right back, ladies room. Can you put my purse in your coat pocket?"

L took the tiny bag and stuffed it in the leather coat and replaced it on the back of his chair. After Rachel left the table, L quickly finished his chocolate mousse and got up himself, but he wasn't heading for the restroom…he strolled up to the disc jockey.

"Did you have a request sir?" the dj asked.

L leaned in to the dj's ear and whispered something to him.

"Well, we don't usually play stuff like that here, but what the hell," he said, "I think I can pick out an old song from the nineties that could work."

"Thanks, but don't start it right away," L said.

"I'll put it on after this next number."

L thanked the dj and returned to the table; just in time too…Rachel was on her way back. She seated herself and began picking at her pie once again, "I don't think I can finish this."

"Need a hand?"

"Yeah." Rachel pushed her plate over to him, she still looked sad.

He finished off the pie for her and took one of her hands in his, "I promise to try newer things with you, I guess I'm just a little shy."

"I thought I knew everything about you already," she said, "Clearly you're full of surprises, even now."

L was about to respond but the gentle music which was once playing had come to an end. There wasn't anyone out on the dance floor and the jockey made a short announcement.

"Let's crank up the heat in here!" he shouted over the speakers and instantly the music began blaring.

"Oh my god! I haven't heard this song in almost twenty years!" Rachel said with excitement.

Will Smith's 'Getting Jiggy Wit It' traveled throughout the restaurant and people started to get up from their tables to dance.

L hooked Rachel's hand and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going out to the floor, why?" he said and dragged her up.

"But you don't like to dance…"

"I said I would try new things with you."

He led her over to the floor, passing a few couples who were getting into the music. They were in the middle of the floor and L actually had to encourage her to dance!

He started doing some type of move she'd never seen before, "C'mon Rachel, I know you've got moves!" He was flipping around and twisting in so many odd angles.

"What kind of moves are you doing?" she shouted over the music.

"It's copoeira," he shouted back, "Now get your butt moving!"

Catching the beat of the music, Rachel fell into dance mode and started multiple series of hip drops and rib circles. Funny, belly dance seemed to go with this type of music really well. She raised her arms in the air to start what was called the 'Arabic'.

Because copoeira involved such large moves, parts of the crowd had to spread out to allow L room. His feet were up in the air in every direction. He even performed a back flip, totally catching Rachel off guard.

"Geez L, I didn't know you had it in you!"

The song was coming to a close and both had garnered a lot of attention from the crowd, they were cheering and dancing on the side lines. Rachel finished the song by waiting for L to get back on his feet and she swung her arms around his neck and started to grind on him. Not only was that highly arousing to L, but he had to make sure he kept his 'equipment' disguised…just in case.

"I still feel like I'm twenty five," Rachel laughed.

"I think I'm in the same boat," L replied, his hands wandering down to her hips.

The song had finished and everyone cheered and laughed, a dancing job well done. The jockey then decided the next song should be a slow number, so everyone could relax and cool down. Some people went back to their tables, others remained on the floor.

"Another song I haven't heard in a while," Rachel commented. She wouldn't let go of L and kept him on the floor so they could slow dance to 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her cheek rested against his. L left his hands at her waist and they dance together for the duration of the song.

"I love you L," Rachel said.

"I love you too," he responded.

-------------------------------------------------------

They arrived home at 11:30 p.m. Rachel and L were both exhausted from the date, all the dancing, and they even had a few glasses of wine, so they were slightly inebriated. L had to call for a cab to take them home; he had a tow truck bring the car back home.

Rachel tiptoed into the house first; hopefully Gabe did as he was asked and put Zach to bed on time. She made her way through the kitchen and to the living room and she was in awe with the picture before her.

L was still in the kitchen, removing his shoes when Rachel gestured for him to come to the living room. She held her finger up to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. L turned the corner to see what was up.

Rachel smiled and pointed into the room. There on the couch lie a sleeping Gabe sprawled out along the length of it. On Gabe's belly, Zachary lay face down with his thumb in his mouth. The television was still on, they must have been watching movies because 'National Treasure' was in the player and at the start menu on screen. One lamp was also left on.

Neither Rachel nor L had the heart to wake them.

"I'm gonna go change and get to bed, I'm tired," Rachel said and left L's side to go upstairs.

Deciding he was also going to hit the sack, L pulled the blanket from the top of the couch and draped over his two sons. They would be fine there for the night.

_To be continued…_

---------------------------------------------------

I had to do something cute for this chapter. Anyways, we'll be seeing the other characters soon too and of course the plot will begin to thicken. Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 2

~Prime Suspect~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 2: Teacher

Gabe awoke to find his brother gone. He almost panicked until he heard the little devil running through the house.

"Oh, you're awake."

Gabe rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his father greeted him, "Hey…you're up early…"

"It's a school day, I'm always up this early," L said, "Don't you have an early morning class to teach, the advanced one?"

Oh hell! He did! "Shit what time is it?"

L looked at the clock on the dvd player, "Eight thirty."

Gabe leapt off the couch and rushed for the stairwell. He needed to shower, get dressed, grab his instrument, and be on the grounds in thirty minutes. He flew to the upstairs and in the bathroom, rushing through his regime.

Rachel had woken up shortly before L was going to leave for work. She stopped Zach from terrorizing the house and made him get ready for class. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Gabe as he zipped out the door.

Luckily he made it in time. The class was just beginning to form and they were already tuning their instruments.

-----------------------------------------------

After dismissal, Gabe began packing up everything, relieved that class went so well.

"Your advanced class is pretty good."

Gabe looked up from his guitar case, "Oh hey, good morning."

It was Karissa. "I was listening in, they sound very nice."

"Thanks, they tend to pick up on it very fast."

"I wish I could learn to play an instrument that quick," she said.

"You'd like it. Music improves math skills. Want to try playing?" he asked and unbuckled the guitar case once again.

"Oh I couldn't…"

He took hold of her hand and pulled her to the ground, "Just a fast lesson." Her books all fell to the ground and she dropped her bag.

Thankfully she was wearing jeans and a plain black blouse, so she didn't mind sitting on the grass. Gabe placed his guitar in her lap and then scooted behind her. He brought his hands around her front and guided the neck of the guitar into her left hand and the body rested on her right thigh. His hands covered hers as he moved them along the frets and showed her what strings to pluck.

Karissa blushed as his hands grazed around hers, but she would never let him know that. He slid her hand down the neck to a new string.

"Not so difficult is it?" he asked.

"Maybe not, but I don't know how to read music."

"We can fix that, want to take lessons with me?"

Karissa gave it some thought, "I don't think I can, I'm needed in the tutoring lab most afternoons." She turned around to look at him, "I don't know when I'll have time."

"What about afterwards? I do give private lessons in my home."

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Nah, I've had students drop by before for missed lessons. Why don't you stop by tonight and we'll get started," he said.

"I suppose…what time?"

"Oh, how about seven?"

"Sure." Karissa handed the guitar back to Gabe and brushed off her pants. The idea of taking lessons from him was quite intriguing, not to mention he was really cute. That black hair sticking up in every direction, his dark eyes…

Gabe replaced the instrument into the case, "So I'll see you tonight then…"

Karissa gathered her books and slung her purse over her shoulder. They pulled themselves to their feet.

"Yeah, see you then," she said.

They each went their separate ways, content with their evening plans.

"_The lesson will be interesting,"_ Gabe thought. She was a highly attractive girl and who knows; maybe she'd be keen on longer term guitar lessons with him…or even something more than that.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Above the campus grounds, staring from his office window, L watched as his son interacted with Karissa.

"_It's about time. That kid needed to get himself a girlfriend years ago."_

He didn't want his son to be lonely all his life…it was almost the life L had himself and quite frankly, it was a boring one. Gabe was already a few years away from turning thirty and was already lagging behind his sisters. Lakota was married with one kid and Kat was in a relationship.

L closed the shades and returned to his desk. Lately work has been kind of slow, how could Roger stand it when he was headmaster? Nothing to do on most days except for the normal filing and keeping track of records. Occasionally he would be caught up in student affairs but they were pretty well rounded kids.

The phone on his desk began ringing and he picked up, "Yes?"

"Sir, I have received a very important phone call on line two, shall I connect them to you?"

"Please do, thank you Mrs. Knotts."

L waited patiently for the call to be forwarded.

"_Hello, is this the school headmaster, Ryuzaki?"_

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"One of Wammy's schools is shutting down? Are you serious?" Rachel asked, heavily surprised, "Which one?"

"Upstate New York, I just received a phone call this afternoon from the superintendent. The state has cut several of its programs; most of these were used by Wammys.

"Wait, I thought Wammy's schools were funded by Watari's fortune."

"The schools were built on his fortune, but they rely on a lot of government funding to keep them running. Watari's fortune cannot last forever without federal help. The growing recession in the states is the major reason for this. Schools lost their art programs, music, etc. Private schools are hit even harder because they do not use tax dollars, only grants." L sighed.

"So what's going to happen to the students?"

"Well, the superintendent knows this location is the largest of all the school and wants to send five representatives."

"For what?"

"They want to discuss a transfer of all the New York state students to England."

"When do they arrive?"

"Three days from now. If you would like to meet them…"

"Perhaps, we'll see how things are in the next few days," she said, "I hope this doesn't happen to all of the schools in the states."

"It can't, there's enough money to keep open at least three of the five school in the U.S. for six years, even if the nation cuts the entire budget. That gives us plenty of time to figure out what to do with the students and how to obtain new funds."

Rachel picked up the coffee pot from the brewer and poured herself and L a cup, "You are so spoiled here in your office." She handed him one of the mugs.

"I suppose my own brewer is a nice perk," he said, "On another note, I think our son has finally taken a liking to a girl."

"What makes you say that?" She took a sip of her coffee and winced; still a bit hot.

"I saw him a few hours ago outside, teaching a girl a private lesson."

"Well that doesn't mean anything; she could really be taking lessons with no interest in him. Who was the girl?"

"Kat's friend, Karissa." L began pouring a mountain of sugar into his mug; the liquid rose to the rim of the cup, nearly spilling over.

Rachel swallowed some of the scalding coffee, "Oh really, that's an interesting development. He's known her for how long and he's _just _realizing he has feelings now? If he has feelings for her that is…"

"I believe they've known each other for about…twenty years? They attended school together so it's to be expected. We'll see how things progress," L said. He swirled a teaspoon inside the sludgy mess that he called coffee…in fact it could barely move due to the thickness.

"Well let's finish up here and go home," Rachel said, putting her mug down on the counter, "Unless you'd prefer to do something else?"

"Like what?" L licked his spoon, cleaning off the soupy sugar crystals. He sat himself down at his desk and continued slurping down the god awful drink.

Rachel cringed, "I'll never get over how much sugar you can tolerate at once."

"Years of practice," he responded happily, "So what did you have in mind?"

Rachel scratched her chin, "Hmm…why don't we ask if Gabe can baby sit one more night. Give him a call huh?" She pushed aside L's mug and seated herself in front of him…on the desk.

"What do I tell him? That we're going on another date?"

She crossed her legs, letting one foot rest on his knee, "Yes, tell him we're going to be home late…if he says no, then tell him we'll pay him whatever he wants."

"You're very sneaky today Rachel, I'm almost afraid to ask…"

"Call him now," she said.

"Okay," L said and picked up the phone nearby. He dialed Gabe's number and waited.

Rachel then pushed L back against the chair with her foot; it slouched backwards along with him. She then slipped off the table and knelt before him.

Confused, yet still listening for Gabe to pick up, "Rach, what're you doing?" But he didn't get a response from her because Gabe picked up on his end.

"_Yeah dad, what's up?"_

"Gabe, do think you can pick up Zachary from class and take him home tonight?"

L glanced down to his lap, what was she doing?! Rachel's hands were at his pants button and she unhooked it. Afterwards she tugged down his zipper and went straight past his boxer shorts.

"_Dad are you still there?"_

"Err…sorry, yes Gabe. I was just filing the last of my paperwork, so was that a yes?"

"_Yeah I can pick him up. Is that all?"_

Rachel enclosed her mouth around him; sliding up and down his length like there was no tomorrow. He was trying to push her head away, but his body wanted to bring her closer and his member rose for the occasion.

L stuttered through his words, "No…I was ho—ping…you wouldn't mind…" He breathed heavily; Rachel's tongue was swirling around him and teasing him. The sensors in the tip of his head were going crazy.

"_Yes?"_

"Gabe…can y—ou baby…sit…once again, for the…old man?"

"_I have a private session with a student tonight, I don't think…"_

"I'll p—ay you whatever you w-ant…name your…price."

The fires of passion were piling in his groin as she continued to stroke him orally. His hand was resting on top of her head, giving in to the enormous pleasure. His eyes shut and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from grunting or making any other noises.

"_All right dad, I'll take the job again, by the way, are you okay? You sound sick."_

"Yeah…I'm fine…" he lied.

"_Okay, I'll take your word for it; have a good time tonight, wherever you're going."_

"Thanks, later."

"_Bye."_

L dropped the phone on the floor and lie back to enjoy the remainder of the blow job. Every time she did this, it got better and better. His fingers were spreading through her loose locks, "Rachel…was this nec—essa—ry to…do dur—ing a phone…call?" he stuttered.

She stopped for a split second and nodded, then continued her work.

It felt like a loaded canon waiting to explode, "Rachel…I'm…" he pushed gently on her head but she wouldn't budge it, "Rachel…I'm gonna…gonna…"

She actually increased her speed, what was she thinking? Normally when he got close, she would pull away and finish him off by hand…but this time…for the first time…

"Urgh…!" L groaned and wrenched his eyes shut…she never backed away. He'd just ejaculated inside…

After he calmed down, she was kind enough to replace his now softening length into his jeans and buttoned him. Then she stood up and went back over to the coffee pot, leaving a dumbfounded L in his chair. She poured a small amount in her mug and quickly gulped it down.

"Rachel…"

She turned around still drinking, "Hm?"

"Did you just do what I think you did?" he asked. His eyes were all wide and full of curiosity.

Rachel giggled and pulled the mug away from her lips, "Let's just say that I prevented a mess."

"That couldn't have tasted too good…"

"Um, bitter I suppose…not a horrible thing. I've eaten worse," she admitted, "Just need to drink down some more coffee."

"I imagine so. Anyways, want to hit a café? I could go for something sugary…"

"You just had all that sugar in your coffee!" she laughed.

"I need something a little more solid and since we have the night off from Zachary I would like to overdose on sweets and then return the favor you've just given me."

"Heh…I'm almost afraid of _you_ now…"

"Good, you're going to want to prepare for the worst then," he smirked.

She almost dropped her mug, "So…lead the way to a café."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Gabe's got a girlfriend, Gabe's got a girlfriend!" Zachary spouted out loud as he ran circles around his older brother.

"Keep it down kiddo," Gabe said, "You better behave when she arrives or we aren't going to make popcorn tonight.

"Awe…I'll be good…"

"Good, we'll put in another movie you can watch, how about 'Independence Day'?"

"The one about the aliens?"

"Yeah," Gabe said, "Now hurry up; my student will be arriving in half an hour."

Zach pouted, "We're not gonna be able to play tonight are we?"

"Not with a student around, sorry Zach."

The two of them finally reached the house and Zach immediately went into the kitchen and raided the refrigerator for a cheese stick. Gabe went into the living room and dropped his guitar on the couch. Karissa would be arriving in fifteen minutes and he still needed to change. He rushed upstairs to grab a fresh tee shirt; sadly he forgot to do his laundry that week and only had a couple of white shirts available. He slipped it over his head and commented that he looked like his father's twin when he wore this color.

"Gabe!" Zach shouted from downstairs.

"What is it Zach?" Gabe replied, shouting back down the stairs.

"Your girlfriend is here!"

Gabe skipped over a few steps as he went back down and he shooed Zach away from the front door. Karissa stood on the other waiting to be let in.

Gabe opened the door for her, "Hi."

"Hey, sorry I'm a few minutes early," she said.

"Oh that's no problem, please come inside and make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

Zachary was dashing around the house, much to Gabe's irritation, "Hey, you promised me you'd behave!"

Karissa laughed, "He's a handful."

"My family has no idea where he gets it either…he's got an addiction to science and loves toy guns."

"Not an unusual combination," Karissa noted.

"No, I suppose not. Anyways, let's get started," Gabe said.

_To be continued…_

----------------------------------------------------

_I hope this chapter wasn't too raunchy O_O I was debating about the L/ Rachel scene and keeping it or not. Lol! Happy Reading!_


	4. Chapter 3

~Prime Suspect~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 3: Lesson

"So my mother traveled to Ireland to marry my father and they had me shortly after," Karissa said.

"Wow, so you lived in Ireland for most of your life?" Gabe plucked the strings of his guitar; Karissa followed his lead on hers. "A little more gently, your thumb won't need to push very hard," he corrected.

"Like this?" She lightly touched the string and it produced a much softer sound.

"Much better," he said.

She continued to watch his hand movements and talk, "I did live in Ireland for the first three years of my life. My mother insisted we go to India to see her side of the family for a summer. She wanted me to learn their customs."

"What's India like?"

"It's very nice, the sights are gorgeous. I wanted to stay there and be with my parents…but then the accident happened."

"Accident?" Gabe asked.

Karissa looked saddened, "They were both in a large car accident. A truck broadsided them and flipped the car over completely."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"I was only four when it happened so I can't remember much else except that my family in India couldn't keep me due to poverty. I was eventually a ward of the government and they sent me to Wammy's House in England." Karissa laid her guitar in her lap, "So, enough sad stories…"

"Agreed. Well, we've been playing for over an hour, how about we stop for now and pick up again another night?"

"Sure. What day?"

Gabe stretched out his arms over his head and stretched, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Okay, why don't you drop by my dorm this time. I'll be out of the tutoring lab a little late so I won't be able to make it to your place."

"Sure, around eight okay? Will it bother your roommate?"

"Yeah, that's good and no, I don't have a roommate anymore. The room number is 46, floor two."

The two of them began packing up. Gabe took both of the instruments indoors, placing on the couch. He noticed that Zachary had fallen asleep on the floor while watching his movie.

Karissa followed Gabe inside, "Awe…your little brother is so cute."

Gabe then picked up Zachary and the little boy rest his head on his brother's shoulder. His tiny hands grasped onto Gabe's shirt and he softly said, "Gabe…my throat is scratchy."

"We're going to put you to bed then," he said gently to his baby brother, "Karissa, would you mind putting both guitars in my bedroom? It's the second door to the right at the top of the stairs."

"Sure," she said and picked up the instruments from the couch and followed Gabe up the steps. She was able to find his room easily and Gabe took Zachary to his bedroom.

Zach was only partially awake and just looked completely miserable, which was odd for him. Normally he would have taken every opportunity to beg Gabe to stay up late. Right now it was only eight thirty and he was ready to go to bed. Not only that, Zach never asked for popcorn during the film.

Gabe undressed Zach and put him into his pajamas, then tucked the little guy under his blankets.

Karissa was waiting for him to escort her out. She waited downstairs in the kitchen. Gabe eventually came down, "He's down."

"You're so good with kids Gabe; I'm surprised you don't have any of your own yet."

"Haven't found the right woman…" He mentally slapped himself for saying that.

As Gabe walked her out the back door, a black Nissan pulled up in the driveway.

"Ah, parents are home," Gabe said and he watched as his father exited the driver's side, he was disheveled and walking slightly off balance…he looked like he had just gotten off a rollercoaster. His mother looked pretty well, she was happy as a clam. "How was your date?" he asked.

"Fine…just wonderful," Rachel said and she caught up with L. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the two of them walked together up the porch steps. Rachel took notice of Karissa, "Hi Karissa, how have you been?"

"Fine, thanks. I was just getting my first guitar lesson from Gabe."

"Oh good, I'm glad to see another student take interest in music," she said, "Anyways, it's almost nine and I'm exhausted, so the two of us will be going to bed early tonight. Gabe, you should escort Karissa back to her dorm, it's dark out."

"Oh no I'm fine. It's only a short distance from here," Karissa replied.

"Okay, you have a good night then." L and Rachel passed the two youngsters and headed for the upstairs.

"Be safe on your way back," Gabe said.

"Thanks, I'll see you on campus. Come visit me in the tutoring lab sometime." Karissa left the back porch and began walking towards the school.

------------------------------------------------------------

That night…four a.m….

L had awoken from a very pleasant dream. He rolled out of bed, making sure not to awaken his wife. He quietly walked down the hallway to the bathroom; he flicked the switch and squint his eyes as the light blinded him. He really needed to pee.

After washing his hands and getting ready to go back to the bedroom, he thought he heard small whimpers coming from Zachary's bedroom. L decided to check up on his son before going back to bed. He left the bathroom light on so he could see without waking anyone. L pushed open the door and could barely see his son's outline in the darkness.

Zach was awake and crying.

L sat down on the edge of the bed, "What's the matter buddy?"

Zach didn't say anything, just sniffed a few times over.

L touched his son's forehead and was alarmed by the extreme warmth of his skin, "Ah geez…your head is hot." He tugged the collar of Zach's pajamas down and touched his chest, it was just as hot. His son was also shivering and sounded lethargic. L needed to see his condition a little more clearly and got up so he could turn on the overhead light.

"Close your eyes Zach." L then flicked on the switch and looked over to the bed.

Zach looked awful, his eyes were half open and he was miserable. Upon closer inspection, L could see the sides of his throat were swollen. There was a small flashlight on the nearby dresser, he grabbed that.

"Open your mouth," he said calmly.

Zach did as his father asked and opened. L shined the light down the back of his throat, bright red and blotchy with white patches, "Great…all right little man…" L sighed and turned off the flashlight, "Let's get you to the emergency room."

L gathered up his son in a blanket and carried him downstairs. He made sure to write a note and leave it on the kitchen counter where Rachel could find it. She would be up early anyways, she taught a dance class at seven a.m. He carried Zach to the car and put him in the front seat. He strapped his son in before hopping in himself.

The drive took less than fifteen minutes; Zach didn't fuss at all on the way. The wait at the hospital was even shorter since it wasn't very busy. They were directed to a room where a nurse took a rapid antigen test and a throat swab culture. Zach didn't like the swab at all because it made him gag and he tried pushing away the nurse's hand. The nurse gave him a stuffed penguin to hold onto while she continued the exam, placing a thermometer in his mouth.

She removed it, Zach's temperature was 104F, terribly high fever. She finished and let L know a doctor would be present soon.

About fifteen minutes later a doctor appeared and looked over Zach's swelling throat. He marked a few things down on his clipboard, "His rapid test came back positive for strep, but we'd like to verify with the culture sample."

"Wonderful…" L said.

"Yeah, it's no fun for anyone. Has he been eating or drinking normally the last day or so?" the doctor asked.

"I know he was fine yesterday morning. Last night, I'm not sure…was out with the wife and he had a sitter."

L rubbed his son's back. Zach gave the penguin a squeeze and he lay down on his side, spreading out on the table.

"When I woke up and checked on him an hour ago, he had chills and he sounded lethargic," L said.

"Yes, strep usually comes on a sudden basis. Zach here is going to need a few days off from school since he is very contagious. I'll prescribe an antibiotic to help with his recovery. Is he allergic to penicillin?"

"No."

"Then I'll give him a ten day supply of amoxicillin. At home, make sure he gets plenty of fluids, no juices or acidic drinks. Hot chocolate, water, tea, and soup are the best and let him have soft foods like oatmeal, rice, and if he can tolerate it…ice cream."

"Ah a bit of good news," L smiled, "He'll like that."

"All right, you are set." The doctor handed a note over to L with prescription instructions, "When you pick up the medicine, have him take the first pill as soon as possible."

Afterwards, L took Zach and they checked out of the clinic. The next stop was the pharmacy.

----------------------------------------------------

Back at home, Rachel had found the note and tried to call L but he didn't take his cell phone with him. It was almost time for her to leave for class but she worried for poor Zach. She decided that maybe it would be best to stay home with him today and she quickly dialed up one of her daughters.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah hi honey," Rachel greeted Kat.

"_What's up mom?"_

"Can you cover class on your own today? Zach is sick and I want to stay home with him."

"_Sure mom, hope he gets better."_

"Tell Lakota I said hi."

"_I will, later!"_

Rachel closed the cell and dropped it on the counter top. Shortly after she heard a car pull up, it was L returning.

She quickly opened the back door to let them in. L carried Zach into the house, Rachel shadowing his every step into the living room. L lay his son down on the couch and covered him with an extra blanket, he had already fallen asleep.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Strep."

"Oh great…"

"That's what I said, looks like he's going to stay home for the remainder of the week."

"Does he have medicine?" Rachel looked at the small bag L was holding.

"Yeah, I had him take the first dose in the car."

She touched her son's forehead, it was blazing hot, "I'm gonna get a cold compress."

"If you're going to stay home with him, then I'm going to work," L said. He went upstairs, ready to hop in the shower.

-------------------------------------------

"Class was awesome today; they are getting so much better. It's possible they may be ready by the end of the semester to do a little performance."

"That's a good idea; you should run it by mom first and see what she thinks. Kat, you should start teaching your own class. You've gotten so good."

"I don't know Lakota…I don't think I'm ready for that yet and I like dancing alongside you and mom."

The sisters had one more class to teach at ten, they were just killing time in between and wandering the halls, still wearing their dance garb. Several of the teenage boys looked in their direction, admiring the torso bearing costumes the girls wore. Lakota remained pretty slim even after her pregnancy with Cayden, but she had worked hard shortly after the birth to obtain her figure again. Kat always looked nice, of course she didn't have any kids yet…the topic hasn't been brought up with Mello.

"So how is little Cayden doing?" Kat asked.

"He's fine, getting big and likes to sit with his father when he's doing cases. So when are _you_ going to have kids?" Lakota teased.

"Um…we haven't really discussed it. I suppose I'm open to the idea but I'm not sure about Mello…he's never shown any interest."

"Try talking to him, maybe he does and he's too shy to tell you."

"I'll think about it. Right now, I can really use a drink, let's go to the cafeteria and get something."

There were very few students in the cafeteria; it was far too early for lunch. Kat picked up a large glass of orange juice and bagel to munch on. Lakota settled on a muffin and coffee. They claimed one of the empty tables, still discussing their children or soon to be had children…until they were joined by Karissa. She wasn't tutoring in the lab until 1pm so she spent time in the library the last hour.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Karissa," Kat greeted, "We're just taking a break before our next class. What have you been doing these past few days?"

"Oh I've just been tutoring as usual, haven't seen Eve or Allidia often, our schedules are so different. I also took up guitar lessons at night."

"Wait, you took up lessons? With Gabe?" Lakota asked, smile beginning to form.

"Well yes, why?"

"Gabe only tutors the younger students, usually up until they're sixteen or leave Wammy's House, after that, they're on their own." Kat replied.

"Oh, well maybe he's changed his tune and taking on older students," Karissa said.

"Or he's found a new tune to learn…"

"Guys..."

"I'm serious Karissa; he's willing to tutor you on his down time so he must be interested," Kat said happily, "Besides, Gabe needs a girlfriend."

"I don't know…he doesn't seem that interested. He's just being nice."

"Quit denying it, you like him. Gabe never looks interested. _You_ have to make the first move, even if it's smacking him over the head a few times," Lakota said.

"But…"

Lakota shook her head, believing Karissa to be absolutely nuts. "I know my brother; he's too lazy to get a girl's attention. My mother had to do the same thing to get my dad's attention…she practically crawled into his lap." Lakota stared off into space for a moment, "I'm eternally grateful for that, otherwise I probably wouldn't be here…"

"What should I do?"

"Aha! I knew it…you _do_ have a thing for my brother," Kat laughed.

Karissa sighed, "You guys are too much. What am I supposed to throw myself at him?"

Lakota and Kat looked and each then back to Karissa, a half smile on each of their faces. Karissa could imagine what they were thinking and immediately began to protest, "No way… I'm not going to lie all over him, that's just awkward. You guys are crazy."

"You don't have to lay on him, just drape a little bit…" Kat reassured, "C'mon, you have all that experience from the Lion's Eye years ago and now have a reason to put it to use again." Kat nibbled on her now cold bagel.

"What!"

Lakota picked up her coffee mug, "Calm down, it's not like you have to lie all over him just show him your sensual side. Geez, I can't believe I'm talking about my brother in this sense…"

The three of them sat for a moment in silence, picking at their snacks. Karissa was turning bright red at the thought of pursuing Gabe and her hands were beginning to sweat from nerves.

"You look so tense Karissa, it's not like you're going to see him tonight, just wait until your next guitar lesson."

Karissa looked at Lakota, a shocked expression upon her face.

"Oh my god…Karissa you're seeing my brother tonight aren't you..." Kat said.

"Just for another guitar lesson."

"Oh…a guitar lesson…" Lakota said sarcastically.

"Guys…" Karissa whined.

"We like teasing you Karissa; you're such a fun target. Anyways, Kat and I have another class to teach, enjoy your night with Gabe." Lakota winked at her and the two sisters excused themselves from the table.

Karissa watched the siblings exit the cafeteria; from behind those two were impossible to tell apart. They both grew out their hair the same length and wore belly dance costumes…identical twins, a blessing and a curse at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Please try to eat something sweetheart," Rachel said as she held out a bowl of warmed oatmeal to Zach.

"I don't want it mommy…" Zach said softly. He sat up on the couch and curled the blanket around himself. He shook his no several times, "It hurts…"

"You have to eat; the doctor said you have to try to even if it's painful." She put the bowl on his lap, "A little bit is better than nothing." Rachel then went back into the kitchen to start making up a cup of hot chocolate for him.

Zach picked up the little spoon and scooped a small amount; he bit the mushy food and swallowed. It went down painfully, like a set of nails scratching on the back of his throat. His eyes watered up, still he forced down a little more and his stomach was grateful for the miniscule meal. He managed to eat half of the bowl before giving up and Rachel returned with the cocoa.

"Try this; it'll be easier than the oatmeal." She gave the cup to him.

As Zach sipped his delicious drink, the back door to the house opened and Gabe appeared. He headed through the kitchen and spotted the two in the living room. "Hey mom, hey little bro, feeling any better yet? You looked horrid this morning."

Zach shook his head no.

"Hi honey," Rachel greeted. "You going out tonight?"

"I have another guitar lesson so I'll be back late."

"Oh, is it Karissa again?"

"Yeah, I'm going over to her dorm so she won't be exposed to Zach's illness. I'm gonna take off in a minute."

"It's only four, kind of early isn't it?" she asked.

"I have a few other things to take care of in the school first and one more class to teach before then."

"Okay, see you later."

Gabe pounced up the stairs and fumbled around in his room, grabbing his extra guitar and ran back downstairs. He left the house once again.

Rachel refocused her attention on Zach, "Is that easier?"

Zach nodded and gulped down some more. He gave her the cup when he finished and lay back down on the couch. His mother touched his forehead, still hot.

"I'll get you another compress."

She returned to the kitchen and fetched a fresh cloth. As she soaked it in the sink, her cell phone in the other room began ringing. She quickly squeezed out the excess water and ran back into the living to get her phone from her bag. It was L calling and she flipped open the phone and placed it between her shoulder and ear so she could put the cloth on Zach's head.

"Hey," she said.

"_How's Zach doing?"_

"He's been lying around all day. I can't get him to eat much; he's had half a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of cocoa. L, can you pick a few cans of soup tonight? He seems to be able to handle liquids the best."

"_Sure. Anything else?"_

"No, that's all."

"_All right, I'm going to be leaving soon so I'll see you when I get home."_

"Okay, love you."

"_Love you too."_

-----------------------------------------------------------

He was going to be there any minute. Karissa adjusted everything in her room at least twice and dusted over everything. She wanted the place to be spotless; thankfully she had no roommate to worry about.

There was a knock on her door and she quickly checked herself in the mirror above her dresser. Her hair was nice and clothes were wrinkle free. Happy with her reflection she went over to the door and unlocked it, Gabe standing on the other side. She welcomed him into her dorm, "Glad you could come at such a late hour."

"I'm happy to be here, ready to learn some new notes?" he asked, not even thinking of the context of that sentence.

Karissa giggled internally. "Sure am."

Gabe settled on the floor and she joined him, adjusting her long red skirt to lie properly over her legs. Of course she pulled it up slightly to show off her calves. It was going to be interesting to sit Indian style when she had that guitar in her lap. Gabe also didn't seem to notice…at least she thought.

Gabe was already feeling a touch awkward sitting in her room, but he forced himself to ignore her lovely legs as he opened one of the cases. He glanced around her room a few times as well, it was clean and tidy. She really liked the color red; her bedspread was scarlet with matching shams and pillows. The drapes in her room also matched. Her other furniture included a nice oak dresser and a more modern computer desk with an apple laptop sitting upon it. It was rather simplistic, but suited her tastes. The knickknacks lining the dresser were of small Buddhas and turtles.

"You like turtles?"

"Yes," she replied. "Turtles were symbolic for supporting elephants in India and elephants in turn, supported the world. I'm very attached to that wooden sea turtle near my computer." She pointed to the little figurine. "My mother gave me that one before she died. It is the only memoir I have left of her. Do you like turtles?"

"Sure."

Karissa laughed. "You don't know much about turtles and their lore do you?"

"No…heh." Gabe scratched the back of his head.

"Well let's get started," she reminded, not wanting to get caught up on ancient traditions or lore. She took one of the guitars from him and waited for him to tune his own.

Forty five minutes later…

"You're doing pretty well, I'm impressed."

"Thanks. How long did it take you to learn the guitar?" Karissa plucked another string, following every move Gabe performed.

"Um…I've been playing since I was six and it took me about two years to get the hand of an acoustic then I moved on to electric."

"Oye…then it's gonna take me twice as long to learn this."

"Nah, just practice everyday and you'll be set. Didn't you ever take any instrumental classes prior to this?"

"No, I took a couple of dance classes off campus and then I met Eve and Allidia. They were dancing alongside me and we just started to hang out. Then on campus we met your sister and the four of us just became friends who liked to dance together and perform in theatre."

"I see. This has been bothering me for a few years…why did you four join that club seven-ish years ago?"

"Spur of the moment, it was just a joke at first but…the attention and the feeling of getting away with a job like that was so invigorating."

Gabe put his guitar aside, "Interesting…just for fun." He cocked his head to the side, "Did you like it much?"

"I hated our boss but the performances didn't bother me so much. The lap dances were god awful," she said.

"You mean you gave poor lap dances or you just hated doing them?"

"I didn't like doing them, but they paid really good money so I pretended to take interest in the men. I never let them take it any further than touching my hips."

The conversation was getting a little uncomfortable for Gabe, so he tried to change the subject, "So do you want to set up our next lesson for next week?"

"Are you trying to change the topic?" she teased.

"Perhaps…" he admitted.

"Why? I don't mind discussing it."

"I just…um…" He curled up his legs and leaned against the bed.

"You're shy about it?"

"…"

Karissa sat up so she was kneeling, "Then, a new topic…hm?"

Gabe nodded, his fingers were flexing from nervousness.

"Have you ever dated anyone Gabe?" she asked bluntly.

"Well…no…" He was beginning to squirm in his seat and she could sense it. "I never really found the time…"

"Why not, you're a handsome guy."

His eyes shifted to the right, trying to avoid contact with hers but she leaned forward and touched his cheek, turning his face so she could look at him. She was so close to him…

"_Quit denying it, you like him. Gabe never looks interested. You have to make the first move, even if it's smacking him over the head a few times."_

Lakota's words lingered in Karissa's head. She needed to make the first move and she was doing so.

Gabe was undeniably shy when it came to girls. He was backing himself away from her, leaning towards the wall just beside her window, but it seemed that the further he pushed himself, the closer she got. His movement resembled that of a crab walk and she, a panther looking to consume its prey.

He couldn't go any further, his back glued to the wall and she was inching closer to him, hovering over his legs…then slowly moving up his chest until her nose was centimeters from his.

"Gabe I don't know if you realize this, but I have a growing attraction to you."

He swallowed hard, "I think…you made your point…obvious…" His arms stayed at his sides, afraid to touch her in the off chance that he violate or do something he shouldn't.

Karissa leaned in for the kill and let her lips graze across his and then push against them in a gentle kiss.

Gabe blinked furiously, unsure of what kind of response he should give. His breath caught in his throat when she pulled away from him and snaked her way down to his throat, leaving velvety kisses along his skin. She pulled down on his tee shirt collar and trailed along the top of his chest.

A series of images flashed before Gabe's eyes…mostly pleasant. His mind raced, trying to keep up with the signals his lower body was producing and she was sinking lower to his torso. She massaged his stomach through the shirt. Was she going for? A surge of panic shot through his being…he couldn't let her do this.

Gabe gently pushed her aside and rose to his knees, much to her confusion. He began packing up his guitars.

"What's the matter?" she asked, mildly irritated.

"I just…can't take advantage of the situation," he replied.

"Who's says you were? I was the one pushing for the contact."

His head slumped forward, "I'm sorry…it's a new experience for me…I don't really know how to react." He put down the case once again.

Karissa got to her feet and stepped behind him, she draped her arms around his shoulders as he knelt. "That's all right...you only have to react to the sensations. Can I show you some?"

His eye nearly bugged out of his skull, but the sheer curiosity was getting to him. "I…" He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and he let her guide him to his feet. She took his hand and led him over to the bed, tenderly pushing him onto the mattress.

"Promise me you won't freak out…" she said.

"Huh?"

"Just promise," she said again.

"Promise…"

"Okay, now I want you to look up at the ceiling and don't move."

Gabe did as she said and stare at the ceiling. He wondered what she was up to…he felt her hands wander up to his shirt and she pushed it up, a slight chill passed over his belly. Next he felt her lean over him, the weight of her body and his sunk into the mattress. The feeling of surprise overtook him when he felt her tug on his waistband. She undid the button of his jeans and he heard the metal slink of a zipper separating.

He was about to break his promise to her and sit up but she pushed a hand to chest as he moved, "Just relax…" she encouraged.

His body fell still again and he fought with himself not to get up right then and there and run for the hills. She slid his jeans down about mid-thigh on him. Odd sensations roamed all over his pelvis and he knew he was reacting to her advances. No matter how many times he said no, his body said yes. Then it came, the time for those pesky boxer shorts to join his jeans around his legs.

Karissa made fast work of those and carefully peeled them down. Like a spring, his member shot upwards with the boxer's removal. Gabe continued to stare off into space, trying to push aside the fact that someone is staring at his naked lower body.

Knowing his comfort was a high priority, Karissa reached up above the bed and flicked off the overhead light.

He was thankful for the darkness, it covered up his mild embarrassment…but it wasn't over yet…the moment she returned to his torso, she touched his stiffening member. He could feel the warmth of her hands as she began to stroke him. Her touch was completely different than his. Of course he'd masturbated in the past and knew the relieving feel of release but to have someone else doing it for him? Her hand moved up and down at a steady pace, making sure not to hurt him. The skin in that area was very sensitive.

He was growing accustom to her grip and the friction she created but she stopped after a few minutes of pleasuring him. What was she planning?

His question was answered with the feel of a hot wet heat. It spiraled around the tip and he urged himself to refrain from moving. It was her mouth! Her tongue was so soft…what a wonderful feeling…

Gabe couldn't compare this to self pleasure, it was just too intense. Her flexible muscle could do things no other body part could ever accomplish and he let out a small moan as it passed over the tip of his erection. She began bobbing her head up and down, increasing the amount of rapture. His hands flew up to the back of her head absentmindedly, encouraging her to move faster, shyness was slowly dissipating.

Her hands rubbed and massaged underneath his shirt, fingernails grazing along his flesh. She then stopped all movement and pulled away from him, leaving his length moistened with saliva. She got up off the bed completely, much to his disappointment.

"Take your shirt off Gabe," she said softly, "And sit up against the headboard."

He pulled himself up like she wanted and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Then he felt her pull his jeans and shorts down the rest of the way until they were off his legs. He heard the clothes being tossed to the floor and then the mattress squeaked and sunk at the foot of the bed where she was climbing on once again.

Gabe just couldn't seem to get rid of that damn lump which kept forming at his neck.

Karissa crawled up to him, though it was dark, she was able to capture his lips in another kiss. At the same time, she grasped onto his hands and placed them on her chest.

Panic swept over him yet again, she was totally nude on top. He could feel the tautness of her nipples beneath his fingertips…yet the thought of her soft skin against his was a heavy turn on and he let his hands roam all over her breasts. His confidence increased and he parted his lips slightly, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. They battled for dominance within their passionate kiss.

She brought her body to his and his arms reached around her, pulling her as close as possible. Her knees were spread apart, one on each side of his legs. What's this? She's bottomless too?! He felt an extraordinary heat sitting just above his groin.

The two of them sat against the headboard, kissing furiously, hands were wandering down the other's back, and she was getting a little more forceful in her ministrations. His erection was so damn hard…and she was resting right on it, her moist folds touching the tip…teasing and licking at him.

Karissa adjusted her lower body and with one of her hands, she reached between them and grabbed onto his length. She positioned his member to her slit and rubbed the head along her soaked skin.

Gabe's breathing was sharpening, he knew what was coming…and he wanted it badly.

She continued her long and luxurious kiss with him…

He could feel her wetness seeping down his erection; she was so horny it was eating away at him. His hands traveled down to her hips and he gently pushed them down, signaling that he wanted her to sit.

Karissa took the hint and guided his length up into her folds and she lazily sank herself down and engulfed him completely. He relished in the new feel, she was so fucking hot…it was volcanic. The wetness on the inside allowed him easy passage…so delectable. She started to move her hips up and down slowly, returning his focus to her and how this felt similar to her mouth…but only better. Her walls were filled with curves and ridges, adding to the extreme sensations.

Gabe started working from his end by thrusting up into her, meeting her every move. His hands slid up and down her sides, partially helping her to slide upwards and back down again. He could feel an enormous welling of pressure within his gut; it surged through his lower body. Apparently she was feeling it to because her breaths were become short and ragged and her movements quickened. It was getting to the point where he wanted to take control. Swiftly, Gabe picked her up by the hips and pushed her back towards the mattress while leaning forward himself. He repositioned his legs and now he lie on top doing majority of the work. Plus he was able to increase the speed…his loins were on fire and the friction was so great.

Her legs spread even further apart, welcoming his body weight on top. She curled her arms around his shoulders and let the sweltering heat build in her abdomen.

He was getting desperate for release; the urge was so powerful. Sweat trickled down his cheek and dripped off of his chin. So close…

She gasped and moaned against his cheek, the sounds bounced off her tongue and into his ear…the encouragement he needed to go further and faster. His lower torso rubbed against her clit and it was sending her to the deep end. It would be merely seconds before she would climax.

"O-oh…oh…" she mumbled, the pressure expanding like a balloon.

Gabe pushed heavily and experienced the euphoria just before orgasm.

She was falling into the depths of gratification and her orgasm exploded, a pin breaking that balloon…

"Oh!! Oh fuck!!" she screamed.

Hearing her cries was more than enough and he couldn't hold back, he allowed his complete emptying with a low moan.

A pile of contractions poured from her uterine muscles and she could actually feel her heartbeat in her groin, unusual…but very possible. She let Gabe relax on top of her…they were still attached, neither wanted to move.

Gabe finally spoke, "That was…"

"Amazing?" she filled in.

"Yes…and I'm so tired now…"

"That comes with it…so how about a nap?" she suggested.

"I think sleeping is in order, yes." He pulled out of her slowly and backed onto his haunches.

Karissa turned her legs to the side; they were weakened and achy but not painful. She had Gabe stand up as well and she pulled down the comforter on her bed. Good thing it was a full and not a twin, otherwise they wouldn't be very comfortable. She crawled in and waited for him to join her.

He piled in beside her and the two of them cuddled. He had no reason to return to the house tonight, so he decided to spend the night.

_To be continued…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_I think this Gabe/Karissa scene was my best one yet. What do you think? Comments/concerns, I welcome them all! Happy Reading!_


	5. Chapter 4

~Prime Suspect~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 5: Fire

_Dearest readers, _

_I apologize for my late update…well extremely late update. Honestly, I was expecting something like this to happen. My husband and I have our first addition to our family. He was born this past December. I took an entire year off from everything save for my martial arts training. While I used to update almost daily, I won't be able to do that anymore because I have my son to care for and he is certainly a little angel with devil horns. :) So on with the next chapter and we'll see how often I can keep up! Also I noticed how my paragraphs did not separate properly in previous chapters/stories so everything ended up running together. So I will be inserting ~0~0~ to separate new sections of story._

"Please?" Gabe begged, "Just a quick brunch?"

"I can't, I'm needed in the tutoring lab soon. I promised Eve I'd help with her students since they're short staffed today."

Gabe scratched his chin, "I suppose. When can I see you again?"

"Mmm…how about tonight, I'm not doing anything. We can meet in my dorm, let's say eight o'clock?" Karissa offered.

"All right, I'll see ya tonight then."

Gabe then parted ways with Karissa and she quietly walked back down the hall towards the library. All ready waiting for her arrival, Eve was seated at a table casually flipping through a history book.

"Sorry, I was caught up in conversation with someone," Karissa said apologetically.

Eve looked up from her book, "Oh and who is this someone? Could it possibly be Gabe?"

"Eve…let it go."

"I knew it, I knew it! It is Gabe! So…what kind of a conversation?" Eve teased.

"Well we talked about my parents, where I grew up, and he gave me my music lesson," Karissa replied innocently.

"Yeah I'll bet he had you singing!" Eve spat out and started laughing.

Karissa blushed heavily, "Let's just get started. Students are coming."

~0~0~0~

Rachel picked up Zachary from the couch. He had fallen asleep again. It was so unusual to have the house this quiet. She actually missed having her little man running around trying to switch out the flour with laundry detergent. Of course, L put a stop to that one a year ago when his cup of hot coffee foamed and bubbled. There was another time when Zach rearranged all the cupboards in the kitchen and stole all of his brother's underwear and stuffed it in the mailbox. She couldn't help but laugh at her son's antics. Her little seven-year-old was so intelligent, despite his practical jokes. She brought her son upstairs and into his room. He stirred a little when she put him to bed.

She returned downstairs and into the living room to find her cell phone. She dialed L.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey hun it's me," Rachel said happily.

"_Yes, I recognized your name from the caller id,"_ L joked back.

"Don't make me smack you," she replied.

"_Hey I call them as I see them…in this case hear them." _

"Well whatever, I just put Zach down for a nap. I was wondering if you pick up more hot cocoa before you come home. That kid is chugging it down by the gallon. I can't get him to eat anything else. He barely touches his oatmeal and soup. If this strep doesn't go away within the week and he's not eating still I'm bringing him back in to the hospital."

"_I see. Yes I will bring home more cocoa. However I would like for him to try and get something else in his stomach. I'm going to pick up some pedialyte and applesauce. Also I'm going to be home a little late, the representatives from the U.S will be arriving this afternoon. Mrs. Knotts will be giving them a tour of the campus and setting them up with a temporary residence while I take care of very important paperwork concerning our new international students."_

"Sounds good. See you later then." She then closed her phone without saying anything else.

On the other end of the line L was still holding his cell next to his ear. Rachel must have been really worried about Zach. She never ended a phone call without saying 'I love you' unless something was wrong.

Several hours later there was a knock on the office door.

"You may enter," L said without looking up from his paperwork.

The door creaked open and Mrs. Knotts poked her head through, "Sir, the representatives have arrived on campus. Would you like to greet them before I begin the tour?"

L looked up, "Yes, I shall." He put down his pen and scooted his chair back from the desk.

Mrs. Knotts escorted L to the school foyer. There were five gentlemen waiting, each dressed in a black business and carrying a briefcase. A small pile of luggage was stacked neatly behind the group. Once L entered the foyer, the group looked at him. It seemed they were in disbelief. L was used to getting odd looks and he decided to break the ice first. "Greetings, I am Headmaster Ryuzaki and welcome to Wammy's House." He extended his hand towards the gentlemen.

One of the men stepped forward to accept the greeting and took L's hand, "Hello Headmaster Ryuzaki, my name is Cody Benoit. I am the superintendent for the upstate New York location."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," L responded. He surveyed Mr. Benoit's appearance. This gentleman was around six feet tall. He was tanned and had long brown hair that was slicked back and tied into a ponytail. He also sported a goatee. Honestly he looked like a younger version of the actor Gary Oldman.

Mr. Benoit then gestured to the others, "These are my associates," and he pointed to them one at a time, "This is Damien Fraley, our school treasurer and financial service expert. Juno Carmine, student housing and resident services. Marshall Magaska, registration and academic services. William Orion, job placement services."

"I am very pleased you are here and I would like to begin communications with you as soon as possible about the future of our students. However, I'm certain that you are tired from your trip and would like to rest first. Please allow Mrs. Knotts to escort you to your residence. I hope you don't mind sharing a floor with students," L offered.

"That would be perfect, thank you." Mr. Benoit replied, "It will allow us to see how your students interact. Oh and also…" He lifted his briefcase and opened it, retrieving a thick envelope, "Here is the list of students that were selected for transfer. These are only the short files. Our admissions office will be mailing the remaining paperwork, so be on the lookout for packages in the next few days."

L nodded, "Let's begin our negotiations tomorrow morning over brunch in the second floor dining room, let's say ten o'clock?"

Mr. Benoit nodded, "Very good. So shall we settle in and begin our tour?"

L glanced at Mrs. Knotts, "Would you be so kind?"

"Yes sir," she said, "Follow me gentlemen."

~0~0~0~

It was a gorgeous room indeed. Benoit and his associates were given the largest guest suite in the school.

Benoit was staring out the window, which had a great view of the grounds. He had taken off his jacket and tossed it over the nearby couch. "It is magnificent…"

Magaska approached from behind, "There are no cameras, wires, or voice taps in the room," he stated, "Boss, when are we going to-"

"Tomorrow, during the meeting." Benoit interrupted, "Did our supplies survive the trip?"

"Yes sir. Boss, I really don't think it was a good idea to hijack that plane. Those officials from the school were well known. Once the bodies float ashore, there's going to be trouble."

With a very stern look, Benoit explained, "The bodies will not appear until the operation is over with and we will be halfway across the earth with brand new identities and a large fortune to keep us hidden permanently."

"I still don't think-"

"That's right, you _don't_ think! There's no need for you to either. Just do your job and stop complaining," Benoit said angrily, "And stop referring to me as 'boss' here. It's Benoit. We didn't steal those identifications and passports only to be caught before the operation even begins.

The other men stumbled into Benoit's room, each dragging a suitcase behind. They dropped the luggage to the floor and opened them. They tore through the clothing and tossed it all aside.

"Everything made it," Orion said as he pulled what was a false bottom in the suitcase. There were several small boxes inside…filled with ammunition.

Fraley's suitcase contained four Ak-47s, a sawn-off shotgun, five pistols, and a large duffel bag.

Carmine removed two devices from his bag. Each was equipped with a gold watch and enough C-4 to blow a hole in the continent. There was also a set of detonators.

Benoit took the detonators from Carmine, "I will hang on to these. Have everything loaded and hidden until tomorrow."

~0~0~0~

"I'll see you later!" Eve shouted as she and Karissa separated from the tutoring lab.

Karissa waved back, "Later Eve!" She now needed to catch up with Gabe who should be waiting in front of her dorm. Her excitement was welling up as she got closer to her room. Sure enough, Gabe was there waiting; his back pressed against the door and both hands in his pockets. She called out to him, "Hey!"

Gabe looked up, a tiny smile played across his features as she closed in on him.

"Sorry I'm a tad late," she said and began digging through her book bag for her keys. She quickly unlocked the door and the two of them entered her room. "I hope you didn't wait too long."

"No, maybe five minutes. I'm very patient," he replied.

Karissa closed the door and relocked it. She never bothered to turn the lights on; only the dim street lamps shown through the shades. At first there was an awkward pause.

Gabe swallowed hard and removed his hands from his pockets. What he did not expect was Karissa flying at him, knocking him onto the bed, and tearing at his clothes. He rather…liked it. She was going for the kill. Gabe was already stripped down to his boxers, but he wasn't going to let her stay fully clothed for long. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her. He flipped their positions, she was now on the bottom and he was pulling off all of her clothes.

They completely skipped all foreplay; literally minutes after they stripped down, Gabe was shoving two fingers into her folds to see if she was ready. By all means she was and he quickly kicked off his boxers and pushed her legs apart. He squashed his body against hers, sliding into her.

Karissa was surprised with Gabe's primal need. He was really going at it. Her insides were twisting. She allowed lust to take over.

Though he couldn't see her, he could tell that she was close. Her body was starting to vibrate and her fingernails were digging into his back. He then captured her lips with his and helped her to ride out her release. But he wasn't finished yet…the night was only beginning…

~0~0~0~

Zach was awake and seated on the couch next to his father. He was wrapped in a blanket and holding a glass of purple liquid.

L had the late night news on. There wasn't anything particularly interesting being broadcasted. He could only imagine how bored his protégé Near must have been. There weren't any major crimes reported in the last week. Thinking about Near made him think of his daughter Lakota and his grandson Cayden. Perhaps he should pay them a visit soon. He also began to wonder about Mello and Kat, how were they doing? L was then pulled from his thoughts when his youngest tugged on his shirt.

"Daddy…I'm getting sleepy," Zach said, rubbing one of his eyes.

L looked at his son's tired face, "You've been up longer than normal little man. Finish your pedialyte and go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

Zach slid off the couch and gulped down the remaining juice in his glass. L took the cup from him and headed for the kitchen while Zach skittered upstairs to his room. L put the glass in the sink and turned on the faucet to rinse it. The clock over the stove read 10:04. There was no sign of Gabe either. It was interesting; Gabe hasn't been home for two days. L smiled, his son was finally developing a social life with a lady friend. He turned off the water and proceeded up the stairs to Zach's room.

Zach was all ready in bed and almost asleep. Poor little guy, he had been coughing all day. L touched his son's forehead; still warm. He really wanted to stay home tomorrow to give Rachel a break, but the meeting…the students…it was a lot of work. He kissed his son on the head and turned off the light before heading down the hall to his room.

Rachel had passed out on the bed with a magazine lying across her lap. L picked up the magazine and tossed it on the nightstand before crawling into bed himself.

L got very little sleep that night. He tossed and turned until the break of dawn…then it was time to get up.

Six am…

Irritated, he rolled out of bed. Nobody else was up yet so he quietly went downstairs to grab something for breakfast and load up on coffee. Gabe never came home last night. L smirked. His son must have been having a good time.

He had just finished making the pot of coffee when Rachel joined him.

She yawned and stretched. "Good morning dear, sleep well?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Oh…well why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I have a meeting at ten."

Rachel chuckled. "That's almost four hours away; you can try to at least get a nap in."

"No, it's all right. I used to do this all the time. I can make it a few days without sleep." L poured himself a cup and offered her the pot.

"Thanks." Rachel took the pot and got herself a mug. "I checked Zach again today, he's still warm. I'm beginning to think that the medicine he received isn't working so I was debating on bringing him to the doctor again to try something else."

"It's only been two days. We need to give the antibiotics time to kick in. You're stressing yourself Rachel. Tell you what, why don't you take a break from caring for Zach today. I'll take him after my meeting and you should go out and spend time with the family."

"I don't know L…I don't want to leave him."

"I want you to give yourself some time off from obligations for the day. Tell you what; I'll bring Zach with me. He can stay in my office until I finish my work. Now go call Lakota and Kat; see what they're up to."

"But…" she started, but was cut off when Gabe had opened the back door and stumbled his way through the kitchen. His clothing was disheveled and he had a mildly content expression on his face. "Where have you been?" Rachel asked her son.

Gabe's expression remained the same, "Practicing."

"Geez were you beating each other with the guitars? You're a mess!"

L touched his wife's shoulder, "He's fine dear. By the way, where is your guitar?"

Gabe completely forgot about his guitar and had to think fast, "We had a jam session last night and I busted the neck of my acoustic beyond repair. I'm gonna pick up a new instrument today. That piece of junk was getting old anyways." Of course he would never tell his parents what _really_ happened last night. He and Karissa got so rowdy on the floor that they rolled on top of his guitar, snapping it.

"Why don't you accompany your mother today? She will be taking a break from babysitting a sick boy," L said.

"Yeah…sure," Gabe replied.

Rachel then left the kitchen and upstairs to make a couple of calls to her kids; leaving L alone with his son.

L sipped at his mug of coffee and gave another once-over of his son's clothes, "So…a jam session?" he asked, "A two-night-in-a-row jam session when you are not involved with any bands?" L raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

Gabe averted his eyes, "I'm gonna go clean up."

"Indeed," L muttered under his breath, slightly amused.

Two hours later…

"Let's go Gabe! Hanks Guitar Shop opened an hour ago and we have several more stops to make today!"

L and Rachel waited by the back door.

"You have a good time today okay," L said.

"Lakota and I will," Rachel said.

"Just Lakota?"

"Yeah, I called Kat but she declined; said she had the flu. So she's sending Mello in her stead to goof off with Gabe. Looks like it will be just the four of us."

Freshly showered and dressed in a new pair of jeans and black long sleeve shirt, Gabe bounded down the stairs. He joined his parents by the door, "Ready…" he said.

L kissed Rachel, "See you later." He watched as the two of them climbed into their black Cadillac and drove off. L himself had to get ready for his meeting, which meant getting Zach situated in his office at the school.

9:30 am…

The school was quiet. All the students were in classes or studying in their dorms. They knew they had to be on their best behavior while the American visitors were here. L carried his son in one arm and held a set of keys in the other. Zach was passed out on his father's shoulder; fists balled up in the blanket he was wrapped in.

L reached his office and quickly unlocked the door. He put Zach down on the couch and adjusted the blanket.

His son's eyes opened slightly, "Daddy, where you going?"

L knelt down next to the couch, "I have a very important meeting shortly. I need you to take care of my office while I'm gone. Mrs. Knotts is right down the hall, she's going to check on you from time to time. Don't leave the office and don't answer the phone, okay buddy?"

Zach nodded, "I get to be the headmaster today?"

"That's correct little man." L smiled and got back up, "Remember don't leave the office."

Zach watched as his father went over to the desk, shuffled a few stacks of papers and then picked up a thick manila envelope.

L headed for the door.

"Bye daddy."

"Goodbye Zach. I'll see you in about an hour or so."

~0~0~0~

"What do you think of this one?"

"Not too shabby," Gabe said to Mello. He picked up the guitar and inspected it. The guitar had a honey colored body and a dark brown neck. "It's a Gibson Hummingbird, nice." He sat on a nearby stool and placed the guitar on his lap to try it out. The chords were perfect.

"Shit those suckers are expensive; I wouldn't let the kids handle this one." Mello glanced at the price tag.

"I agree, maybe I should look at some of the cheaper ones if that's the case." Gabe was about to put the guitar back.

"C'mon Gabe, a nicer one isn't gonna kill you. Get it."

"I suppose."

Gabe then selected a guitar case, two new picks, and guitar strap. While he was paying for everything, he saw that Mello was deep in thought about something. He handed the cashier a debit card and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Mello looked up at Gabe, "Nothing."

"I can tell something's bothering you."

"I'm not really bothered by it, just not sure where to begin."

"What is it?" Gabe asked.

"Here I'll just show you," Mello said. He then pulled a small black box out of his leather coat pocket and popped it open, revealing a ring.

Gabe smiled, "You're gonna pop the question aren't ya?"

Mello nodded and then noticed that everyone else in the store was giving them funny looks. He immediately shoved the little box back in his pocket. "I'm just not sure when to do it. Kat's been sick the last two days; I don't want her to be miserable when I do. I'm no good at this sort of shit."

"When she's better, take her to a romantic setting or something. Girls like that stuff I guess. I'm no good at it either, take after my father."

Gabe received his large packaged guitar and two additional bags of accessories from the cashier. He and Mello exited the guitar shop. Rachel and Lakota were waiting outside.

"Took you long enough boys," Lakota commented.

"There are a couple of places that I'd like to stop today too," Rachel said.

_To be continued…_

_Hello readers! Just so you know, I'm starting the next chapter asap so I can try to maintain my title as quick updater. I had to reread a lot of my material to get the storyline straight. _


	6. Chapter 5

Prime Suspect: Chapter 6

Minyadagniriel

Not on Enemy Lines

L shuffled through the paperwork as his guests were enjoying their meals. It was a nice luncheon and the group accomplished quite a few tasks. Several stacks of documents were sorted and they've set up a financial system to help with building an additional dormitory for the new students.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement. Now we should discuss our timeframes. How long will construction take on the new dormitory and when can we begin to transfer our students?" Benoit asked.

"I will need to contact Lapworth Architects for an estimate. I would like to have the students transferred within the week after completion and inspection," L replied casually and he picked up a piece of cantaloupe. "I'll also have to hire more teachers, unless you plan on sending some as well."

Benoit sipped on his coffee, "Yes, we can spare a few teachers to this location."

"Very good, we have a teacher's residence where they can stay. Will there be any other questions before this meeting is adjourned?" L asked.

Benoit glanced at his colleagues and then back towards L, "No…but there is another matter that we must discuss."

"Yes?"

Benoit got up from his seat and approached L, pulling a pistol from his jacket and pointing it at him, "Headmaster, I must ask you to stand, give me your cell phone, and do not try to call out. I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains out."

~0~0~0~0~

Zachary dragged himself off the couch and coughed a little. He was getting a bit bored waiting for his father. Mrs. Knotts recently checked on him so she would not come around for a bit. He looked at the clock on the desk, 11:32 am . He still wasn't feeling very good, but that wouldn't stop him from sneaking out of the office.

"_I hope daddy doesn't get too mad at me," _he thought to himself. _"I'll just go look for him." _

Zachary pulled open the office door and peeked into the hallway. Nobody was around. He squeezed out the door and quickly went past Mrs. Knotts office. He looked in several open doors to see if his dad was in any of them. Eventually, Zach managed to wander to a completely different floor of the school.

~0~0~0~0~

Orion casually strolled into the dining room from the hall. He brought back a large duffel bag from the guest room and quickly opened it.

"Nobody saw you Orion?" Benoit asked.

"No, the students are still in classes."

Benoit was still holding his pistol to L's head. "Headmaster; you, Orion, and I will be making a trip to your office. I know the school's console to the security system is located in that room. You will not speak; you will not try to run…otherwise I will shoot the first student I see in the hallway."

The emotions were not present on L's face but inside he panicked. Zachary was still in the office! Benoit would use his son as leverage to get what he wanted done. It was clearly a bluff. Benoit wouldn't want to bring attention to himself but L had to think of his student's safety first.

Orion and Benoit kept their weapons concealed as they accompanied L down the hall until they reached his office. L noticed that the door was cracked open. He pushed on it, revealing that the room was empty. For once, L was glad Zach didn't listen to him.

Orion pulled out his pistol once again while Benoit demanded L to locate the console.

There was a false bottom in one of the desk drawers. L unlocked the drawer and backed away from it so Benoit could see it.

"Perfect," Benoit said. "Now then…headmaster would you be so kind as to have a seat. Orion, tie his hands to the back of the chair. We will begin ransom demands shortly."

L was about to take a seat in the chair, but he had other things on his mind. The second Benoit turned his back; L swiftly threw a forceful kick into Orion's stomach, forcing the man to drop his gun. L then slammed his leg into Benoit's back which caused him to tumble into the desk, hitting his head. Orion recovered first and grabbed his gun, pointing it in the direction of the door, but it was too late. The headmaster had all ready vanished out the door.

L ran quickly through the hallway and stopped short of the nearest fire alarm. He yanked down on the red handle causing a wailing siren throughout the school. Students were now curiously piling out of the classrooms, slowly making their way towards the stairs. To them, this was a typical fire drill.

Orion stumbled out of the office and looked down the hallway. The headmaster was still within sight and there were students in the other direction.

L had hoped he kicked the thugs hard enough to knock them out for a bit, but it wasn't successful. He knew he had to distract Orion so he wouldn't shoot at the students. There was an axe next to the fire alarm…quickly he shoved his hand through the glass, shattering it and pulled out the small hatchet. He then hurled it towards Orion, it missed but it did the trick.

Orion had to duck to avoid the axe. "BASTARD!" Orion screamed then began firing his pistol until he ran out of rounds. Students that were still on the floor were now screaming and running in the opposite direction of the gunfire.

Thankfully, the trajectory of the pistol was a bit off and L was able to get out of the line of fire. He ran down the hallway towards the school library; busting through the doors and looking for the nearest phone. He didn't have time to call for help though. Orion was right behind him. L then saw the windows and decided he would have to get off campus to call Near. He slid up the sill and quickly glanced down. He was on the second floor and his only option was to jump. L climbed out and held onto the edge, getting his bearings before letting go. The ground wasn't very far and he managed to land on all fours.

Back in the office, Benoit slowly got up and cursed out loud several times. He heard the fire alarm still blaring and he quickly looked at the console inside the desk. He pushed multiple buttons at once; heard a beeping sound and a small red light began to flash on the board. The fire alarm stopped. Benoit then saw a metal screen begin to descend down the office window, blocking out all light. He triggered the security system.

L quickly got up from his fall and suddenly he heard the fire alarm stop. He looked at the school; all of the windows were now covered with metal screens.

"No! No!" L shouted and rushed over to the windows, pounding on one. It was too late to do anything about the screens…the school was completely sealed. All doors and windows were inaccessible. He could only pray that his son and all of the students and teachers escaped safely.

~0~0~0~0~

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?" Zach cried. He was still on the third floor of the school desperately trying to find his father. He heard gunshots downstairs and he started running from door to door, looking in to each classroom.

He dropped his blanket and continued running to the end of the hall where he bumped into someone. Zach looked up at the person. It was someone he'd never seen before. He was tall with blonde hair and mean looking eyes. He was also wearing a business suit.

"You lost short-round?" the man said.

Zach tried to back away, but the man pulled out what looked like a gun and pointed it at him.

"Come with me shorty and there won't be any trouble."

~0~0~0~0~

"We're going to have to change our strategy gentlemen," Benoit said, "Did we round up all the remaining students?"

Fraley nodded, "We searched every floor. This kid was the last one." He gestured to a little boy with black hair.

Benoit rummaged through the oversized duffel bag and pulled out the sawn off shotgun and a few boxes of rounds. He put away his pistol, hiding it inside his coat. "Move all the students into the tutoring lab. Carmine, station yourself next to the doors. Any student that tries to escape, shoot them."

Fraley and Magaska shooed all of the students out of the dining room and out into the hall. Carmine, Orion, and Benoit gathered up all of their weapons and followed the group to the lab.

The tutoring lab was very large, plenty of space for nearly one hundred people.

From within the large group of crying and frightened students, Zachary was trying his best to stay hidden. He knew some of the other students that were around him from his mother's dance class. Funny, there were only two other people there just barely older than himself. All the younger children must have gotten out safely. Zach meandered past a few girls to get the farthest away from the bad men. Eventually he bumped into someone and they shot around to look at him.

"Zach! Oh my god! I thought you were at home sick?"

Zach knew this woman to be Karissa, "You're Gabe's girlfriend…"

"Um…" she started, trying to ignore the innocent comment, "Weren't you with your mom?"

"No, with daddy. I can't find him."

"Don't worry, your dad will find us. Now come with me to the back."

Zach held Karissa's hand as she led him to the back wall and they sat down on the floor next to another familiar face.

"Oh my gosh, Zachary!" Eve proclaimed and embraced the little boy in a hug and she looked at Karissa, "How did he get here?"

Karissa shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not entirely sure."

They could barely hear each other over the crowd of shouting students, at least not until one of the men fired a gun towards the ceiling, scaring everyone.

"Shut the fuck up and sit down!" Fraley shouted at them.

Everyone bolted to the floor; some still sniffling and others tried hiding beneath tables and behind chairs. Karissa grabbed Zach and she sat him in her lap, "Don't worry, Eve and I will look after you," she whispered into his ear.

Eve crawled next to Karissa, "What are we gonna do?" she said quietly.

"Nothing, just stay quiet and do as these guys say…we'll live longer."

Zach started coughing; his throat was still very scratchy. He then curled up on Karissa, leaning his head against her shoulder.

~0~0~0~0~

"The school is completely sealed from the inside. This security system was meant for weather conditions rather than bomb threats and acts of terrorism," L stated over the phone.

"_Of course…" _

L had been speaking to Near for almost two hours. "I will need you to continue giving instructions to the police."

"_Will you be notifying the family? Or shall I?"_ Near asked, ignoring the previous comment.

"Not yet. I want a full head count before I cause a panic with them. However I haven't found Zach yet. It's my suspicion that he's trapped inside."

Near could hear the fear in L's voice, something out of character for his mentor. This was getting serious… "I will keep in touch," Near stated and quickly disconnected.

L knew that Near would do everything in his power to get in to the school. While he waited, the police were scrambling to positions strategically situated around the building; covering every exit. He was worried about Zach…

~0~0~0~

"Enough!" Fraley screamed at the students.

The students were beginning to panic again and this had caused Orion to shoot a round into the ceiling. The younger students cried.

Benoit was speaking with Orion; but quickly spun around, "Will you control those damn kids!"

Fraley looked at the group, "Not another sound or I will punish the next who cries, speaks, or even sneezes!"

Literally seconds after Fraley's announcement, Zach had coughed.

"That does it…" Fraley said through gritted teeth, "C'mere you!" He began pushing his way through the students to try and get to the boy.

Karissa shoved Zach into Eve's arms and she quickly stood up, "Wait! He didn't mean it! He's very sick!" She then blocked Fraley's path.

"Get out of my way!" Fraley shouted.

"Please don't! He's just a little boy!" Karissa begged.

Fraley was getting angrier, "I said move!" he then shoved her aside.

Karissa then threw herself on Fraley's back and grabbed at his hair, "Leave him alone!"

Fraley almost dropped his gun. The girl was scratching his neck and she even bit him.

Orion had rushed in to help and he tore the girl off his partner, "We got us a feisty one bro!" His gun hung from a shoulder strap so he had both arms available to restrain her.

Fraley composed himself and held his AK-47 at waist level, "Hold her still…I'm gonna enjoy shooting her. How about in the leg first?"

The students were screaming and begging him to stop.

"Shut up!" Orion spat out at the kids. "Fraley, we shouldn't kill this one yet…Benoit has a new plan."

Fraley frowned, "What? All these plan changes are irritating…"

"You'll find out soon. Now then, why don't I take this troublemaker across the hall so she can't cause any more problems…"Orion smiled briefly.

Fraley smirked, "Be my guest." He lowered his gun and returned to the front of the group.

"No don't!" Eve had spoken up. Zach was still in her arms with his head buried against her shoulder.

Fraley pointed his gun at her, "You wanna go with them girly?"

Eve turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She needed to stay with Zach…

"I didn't think so," Fraley remarked.

Orion held on to Karissa's arms and pushed her towards the lab doors.

Karissa kicked and tried to punch the bastard but he managed to shove her out into the hall. He dragged her a few doors down and found an abandoned office. This room had a lock on the door so he threw her inside. Only a desk, a file cabinet, and a chair reside in the room. She tumbled to the floor and scrambled to the nearest wall. Orion was a frightening man. He was very tall, had short, black hair and cold blue eyes. His build was like that of an athlete.

Orion tugged his tucked shirt out of his waistband and began tearing a piece off of the bottom hem. "Come here."

Karissa didn't move.

"I said come here!" Orion then pointed his weapon at her.

Slowly she got up and approached the madman.

"Turn around, hands behind your back," he commanded.

She turned and allowed him to grab her hands. With the strip of fabric, he tightly wound it around her wrists and double knotted it. He then forced her around so he could see her face.

"You're very beautiful. I'll bet you have the boys chasing you."

Karissa said nothing.

"What's the matter? Shy?" he asked.

She still didn't respond and this time her eyes wandered to he door.

"Don't bother…I'll kill you if you even attempt to flee." Orion then touched her shoulder with one hand.

She rolled her shoulder to remove the offending fingers.

Orion grinned, "Do I make you nervous?" He took a step closer to her, which she proceeded to step back. "What's the matter sweetie? Do I frighten you?" She backed away even further, until she hit the wall. Orion lifted his hand and reached out to her face. He cupped her chin, "I'm highly attracted to girls like you."

Karissa jerked her chin out of his hand, "Stop," she demanded.

"But I like you girly..." he stated, a hint of lust in his voice.

"Stay away from me," she uttered.

Orion couldn't help himself; he pulled his handgun from inside his waistband and commanded, "Lean across the desk." He pointed the pistol at her.

"No," she replied fearfully.

"Do it now!" Orion grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards the desk, throwing her across it.

"Don't do this please!" she cried.

He pushed the barrel of the gun into the back of her head, "Not a sound out of you and hold still."

Silent tears spilled down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut and imagined being back in her dorm with Gabe.

With one hand, Orion unbuckled his belt and undid his khaki pants, "You make this so easy for me. There's absolutely nothing on you that can't be easily ripped off or pulled up."

He was referring to her long red shirt. It was made of silk; a lovely gift from her family in India.

Orion tugged the skirt up and then tore off the thin material that divided her sex from his and he forced himself inside.

She screamed. Her mouth was pressed against the desk, so her cries were partially muffled. It hurt so badly. She thought of Gabe throughout the ordeal, hoping that he would somehow come rescue her.

To be continued…


End file.
